Le grand méchant loup
by Laemia
Summary: Larxène enrage de ne pas savoir ce qui se cache derrière le visage inexpressif de Saïx. / Canon. Noté M pour les raisons habituelles, catégorisé en "romance" faute d'une catégorie plus adéquate.


**Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF pour le thème Sorcière et je... M'excuse platement. Je ne crois pas que le thème soit respecté et c'est... Une des choses les plus vulgaires que j'ai pu écrire, je pense. Franchement ne lisez pas ça. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas super fière de moi, sur ce coup-là. x)**

* * *

« T'es vraiment qu'une sale vieille sorcière ! » se plaignit Demyx.

Pour la peine, Larxène lui renvoya une décharge électrique qui le fit glapir de douleur.

« Merci du compliment, Dem-chou. Quand tu veux pour les choses sérieuses... »

Le Numéro IX lui tira la langue avec toute la maturité dont il était capable.

« Sorcière, sorcière ! »

Elle se redressait pour aller lui faire la peau, lorsque la voix fort déplaisante de Saïx retentit.

« Numéro XI ! Les châtiments corporels envers d'autres membres de l'Organisation sont strictement interdits.

-Oh, quel dommage... » minauda Larxène en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Mais Saïx resta de marbre face à la provocation, comme toujours. Larxène fronça les sourcils. Il allait réussir à la mettre de mauvaise humeur ! Il s'éloigna sans même un haussement de sourcils le visage aussi froid que d'ordinaire.

« Tu fais trop peur quand tu fais ça, commenta Demyx.

-Au moins ça t'inspire quelque chose, à toi » rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Parce que Saïx, lui, prenait la phrase « les Similis n'ont pas de coeur » un peu trop... à cœur. Ironiquement.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce type. Il restait une énigme, figé derrière son masque de rigidité.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle se demandait ce que cette allure si grave masquait. Elle avait quelques idées peu innocentes... Elle savait d'expérience que c'étaient les plus stoïques dans la vie qui étaient les plus extrêmes au pieu.

Mais jamais, jamais, elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de si _coincé_ que celui-là ! Jamais l'ombre d'un sourire ou d'une étincelle dans le regard. Et lorsqu'elle l'aguichait, il la considérait comme il observerait une poignée de porte. Avec _désintérêt_.

La curiosité avait viré au défi, puis carrément en affaire personnelle, pour Larxène. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cet affront. Il n'avait pas de cœur, ok, mais il avait bien une bite, non ?

Elle commençait à se poser sincèrement la question.

Même dans le cas improbable où elle ne serait pas son genre, il devrait quand même ressentir un _petit_ quelque chose, non ? Pas forcément du désir, mais _quelque chose_. N'importe quoi, vraiment.

Une sorcière, hum ? Très bien.

« Eh, Demyx ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu vas voir ce que ça donne lorsque j'agis _réellement_ comme une sorcière.

-Oh, misère... »

Le plan était simple : s'infiltrer dans la chambre du numéro VI en pleine nuit et voir ce qu'il se passait. Si ça se trouvait, il se retenait d'exprimer quoi que ce soit en public... mais la nuit, dans le noir...

Oh, elle n'aurait pas pu se douter d'à quel point ses suppositions s'avéraient vraies.

Elle se figea devant la porte. Des bruits étouffés lui parvenaient à travers le battement de bois, de nature peu ambiguë... Une fois la surprise passée, Larxène se mordit le pouce pour ne pas hurler de rage et de frustration.

Sérieusement ? _Qui ?_

Qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'audace de la devancer sur ce coup-là ? Il allait bientôt y avoir un meurtre dans l'Illusiocitadelle !

Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Saïx ne semblait pas la trouver à son goût. En dehors d'elle, il n'y avait pas de femme parmi l'Organisation XIII. Ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui faisait gémir ainsi l'objet de ses convoitises...

Tant pis pour la discrétion ! La curiosité l'emporta un moment sur tout le reste, l'ego blessé, les hormones, et tout le tralala. Elle entrouvrit la porte, tout doucement...

Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Elle repéra le lit, les formes qui y remuaient suggestivement. Larxène n'éprouvait aucun remord et ne s'en inquiétait pas – pas de cœur, pas de culpabilité – mais malgré toute la vexation de son ego mis à mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la scène stimulante.

Elle n'aurait jamais crû que Saïx, l'inexpressif, Saïx le mur, Saïx qui faisait la gueule comme il respirait, puisse gémir de façon aussi désespérée, s'accrocher avec toute son énergie au dos encore non identifié de celui qui l'assaillait de ses ardeurs.

Jolies fesses, d'ailleurs, nota distraitement Larxène. Qui que soit l'adonis, elle aimerait l'avoir dans son lit également, celui-là. Rah, maintenant, elle avait deux fois plus de raisons d'être exaspérée !

Voyons... Ce ne pouvait pas être Marluxia ni Luxord. Elle les avaient déjà vus nus, et leur postérieur ne ressemblait pas à cela.

Un rayon de nuit vint éclairer des cheveux blancs et le sang de Larxène se figea.

Le Supérieur ! Rien que ça !

Pas étonnant que Saïx lui tienne lieu de lieutenant, tiens. Mince alors ! Coucher pour gravir les échelons ? Larxène se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

En tout cas, cela suffit à refroidir ses ardeurs... Si Xemnas la choppait en train de l'espionner pendant qu'il faisait ses petites affaires, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure, et pas comme elle aimait.

Quelle idée stupide... Bah ! Peu importait ! Elle s'en fichait, de toute façon ! Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas niquer, elle allait passer ses nerfs sur Demyx, tiens. C'était toujours la faute de Demyx, de toute façon. Il méritait une correction. Peut-être que _lui_ accepterait d'avoir une sorcière pour réchauffer son lit.


End file.
